


沦陷

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Bitch Ashen, Bugs & Insects, Forced Orgasm, Horny One, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sexual asphyxia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 淌法兰粪坑的萌新灰灰发掘了不可思议的游戏快乐密码。
Relationships: Slugs/Ashen One
Kudos: 4





	沦陷

**Author's Note:**

> 粪坑蛞蝓x男灰灰  
> 至于什么内容也是可想而知吧....

湿湿黏黏的毒沼真的不是一个好去处，漫过半身的泥浆把刚刚换上的新铠甲弄得又脏又重。虽然对于不死人来说，“清洁”并不属于他们必需的日常，但比起砍杀游魂野兽染上的足以证明自己实力的脓血肉块来说，这般侵入皮肤就能产生隐隐刺痛的毒水着实是某种自然天成的受苦陷阱，而为了深入要塞深处的灰烬也不得不踏进这片雾气蒙蒙的沼泽地，强着渗入衣缝间的瘙痒，一边走着，还一边挂念着那厚厚一团由于从楼梯上失足摔下而从包囊里飞空的灵魂。  
希望这里的游魂可以处理得轻松点，毕竟踩着烂泥还要砍杀更强劲的敌人，对于这位才上手习惯阔剑的小余灰来说未免太过困难了些。  
不过，命运是不会垂怜任何一个不死人的，无论强弱，它总会给你意想不到的惊喜。  
——身为不死之躯，还畏惧什么死亡啊？  
战战兢兢，沉闷不乐的那副模样，这不就是还没被训练到位嘛？  
合格的灰烬大人可是要经过千锤百炼的哇...  
“—？！”  
足下一滑，不似沼泥，反而是种软烂的触感，足外侧陷入滚热的质感中，再向前忽得铲步，踉跄不稳的灰烬一屁股坐进了沼泽地里。  
—那是什么东西？  
拽着厚重的披风和铠甲，勉强借着浮力把身子撑起，回头望见让自己出洋相的位置，咕噜噜地冒出几只扭曲的触角，看起来像是腐肉，扯着软烂的甚至认不清到底哪里算是首部尾部的躯体，好像是勉强凭着某根具有弹性的肌柱才竖起来的东西。  
总之——非常恶心。  
随着沼泥下陷的坡度，滑倒在深潭里的灰烬紧张起来了，这处水深得漫过腰髂，比起巨蟹聚居的磔罚森林，充满污泥毒质的沼泽地更是让他进退两难。  
身后的盾呢？赶紧先摸出来拿好。持着它就能安心许多了吧？然后，右手的阔剑握稳了，往前，拖着泥泞暂时先忍一忍，毒素侵蚀的疼痛也咬牙克服一下。好，它们扑过来了，该举盾了..——  
——？！  
不对..！  
他条件反射似的侧绕，蠢货一样地右脚踩上了左脚，紧接着是想要用盾击补救的片刻再被侧后方突袭的怪物嚇得失手丢了盾，趁它还没沉底又想反手捞上来，可他右手还握着阔剑啊..！  
“噗通—”  
好啦，技艺不精的灰烬该尝点苦头了。  
在平地蹦跶得起劲，以为莽过了审判者，偶尔靠着运气背刺死几个游魂就沾沾自喜的新生小伙啊，还没把使命履行多少，就闷闷地对所经所历感到不悦。他讨厌刺肤的毒素，在意衣着和形象，还痛恨没膝的深潭，他曾用那说不出话喉咙把多少难听的抱怨话藏在肚子里，现在就得经受多少与之程度匹配的惩罚。  
说是惩罚，这也算得上是磨练吧？  
毕竟他可没有那个脑筋去考虑遇见的敌人是不是都是想杀死自己，也不可能想得到某些还活着的非人生物正渴望着一个有些温度的苗床，哪怕是不死人那种偏冷的肉体，也同样是解决它们在发情期交配繁殖问题的绝妙工具。  
身着的亡命骑士一套已经完全湿了，黏糊地包着泥泞，他咕呜咽进一口沼浆，再呜哇一口吐出来，紧紧按住陷到泥坑里拔不出来的剑，反作用力支撑着把头探出水面。  
然而，当他眨巴眼，眨下睫毛尖上沾挂的污渍时，看到的不是尚且还茂盛的腐叶丛却是一两块柱状收缩的烂肉时，一切都已经迟了。  
沼池蛞蝓的眼球包裹在肉囊里，像是凹陷进腐尸体内的屎块，转动着，滑溜着，挤出毒脓，直蹭着他的布面罩吮附在脸颊。  
不要..救救我...  
他这样想，如此祈祷。只可惜抛开他不满二位数的智力不提，微乎其微的信仰根本不足以表达他对奇迹的虔诚。所以，当黏糊作伸展状的虫身环转过他的身体，用蜕皮的尾顺着水的浮力探进衣甲的下摆时，他对所处的绝境除了屈服以外别无选择。灰烬紧紧嵌住阔剑的剑柄以防深陷囹圄，即使他知道免不了被蛞蝓生吞或是强暴之类的残酷现实发生在自己身上，但他还是坚守痛恨毒沼的初心。他听见咕隆一声，勒系的裤甲被虫尾挑开，一股温凉的稠液拱进私处，仿佛一只无形的手轻托住他缩紧的两睾丸，抹擦松脂一般地往上勾挑那根自死后便再无实用的泌尿工具。灰烬不知道为什么，业已生为感官退化的不死人竟还会有性快感，就像碎尸万段后仍有强烈的痛觉让他条件反射地叫喊般——他感觉痒，然后勃起了。  
这也太不争气了！对方是什么？对方是一群烂浓浓的臭鼻虫啊！天啊！  
灰烬隔着濡湿的面罩就想破口大骂，无能狂怒也罢，至少能发泄下情绪。但可悲的不死人早忘了自己的喉咙除了呻吟外就凑不出正常的音节，他叫得像只鸡，被轮奸还驴喘得快活的男娼，垫着屁股后面那只往臀部上摩擦着扭来扭去的臭虫嫖客，动用全身作哑语告诉他们自己想要。  
结局也不过是一死，从棺材出来连滚带爬摸到法兰要塞，不也是一地的血迹和满眼的“YOU DIED”铺出来的？灰烬想着想着开始释然，他听说要塞的不远处是颜值担当的薪王，如果在那战败了也能被他们像这样强奸该多好。  
春梦做起来了，小余灰的屁股口也湿了，不得不佩服这些原始的虫类也这么擅长前戏，或许它们核桃仁一样的脑子装的智力还不止10，这下可就有点讽刺了。  
一只虫蠕扭身子把他肥厚的裤子揉到膝盖上，用又黏又肉的眼柱挑弄他的龟头，整个身子贴在会阴，尾尖也时不时往后穴里拨戳；一只虫撑开他里内耐久不多的锁子甲，吸黏在前胸，给他中毒后红肿发痒的小胸脯做按摩，湿淋淋地涂上液乳；一只虫啃咬他的披风，隔着薄布在浸得软嫩的后臀留下红紫的啮痕.....  
只要闭上眼睛什么都不看就是人间极乐。灰烬一瞬间拾起了生时作为骑士的时候，是怎样拿各种工具开发自己的身体，又是怎样和身强力壮的伙伴们玩深夜乱交party的。  
啊呀，原来自己是这么淫乱的一个人啊？要是祭祀场的漂亮姐姐知道了这种事，该是有多羞耻多难堪啊！  
爬来爬去弄来弄去搞得他不知不觉射了两次，意淫地太过头了反而忽略了集中调动性功能的感官，不过就趁着这种无人知晓的时段大肆脑嗨，颅内快感比肉体兴奋更爽不是吗？！  
他一个激动一个颤抖，手掌便从剑柄上滑了下去。这可下完蛋了。他这次是真的身不由己了，他开始溺水，喝水，满嘴是酸酸臭臭的沼泥味。  
太难受了！他来不及再吐槽些什么了，眼睁睁就傻看着蛞蝓群们拥挤着扑上来了。它们从头侧伸出又粗又长的生殖器官，勒住他的脖子把他揪出水面，彻底撕毁他破破烂烂的衣袍，缠住阴茎扭勒拽扯，捅进后门进出抽插，窒息濒死的同时放大深层次的极端愉悦感。灰烬没想到作为不死人也会有升天上天堂的时候，红肿胀大的阴茎已经射不出来了，粗黏透白的长鞭穿到了肠道最里面，还波浪似地荡啊荡，前列腺也像个小船似的都快要翻了。  
干性高潮、强制高潮、窒息性高潮、持续高潮、他好像到死都在高潮。谢谢失误的脚滑，灰烬他可从来没察觉到自己在性事上这么狡猾过。任由那些饥渴的虫儿们把脓一样的精液卵珠喷到他的肚子里，撑满都兜在直肠里，吹出来不少化在污水里，就算最终他还是逃不过那浮现眼前的“DIE”，但他好庆幸自己是被虫鞭死掐着在颅内缺氧的膨胀感里哑嗓淫叫着去的：  
——无论怎么样，他没有呛死在粪泥坑里。  
....  
..！  
篝火前惊醒，灰烬一如既往地觉得上次的死亡是一场不存在的虚梦。可当他站起来的时候：  
“哗啦—”  
..原来重生后还有没吸收完的浓精啊..？  
只遗憾它们捂得时间太久都成了水样的透明浆了呢...  
灰烬脱下累赘的铠甲，围起不死人入墓陪葬的祖传白裤衩，他下定决心要速通此地去要塞内部挨肏了。  
...

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于本人真实经历：  
> 在粪坑大吼我要看男人，全游戏就没看到几个帅男人我玩个P！  
> 然后掏武器挣扎的时候把武器搓没了，开始小拳拳锤怪胸口，导致1W魂不翼而飞，哭麦一下午...  
> 我的同学看不下去了，告诉我：  
> “裸奔吧。”  
> （其实是因为裸奔跑得快...
> 
> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。  
> 除了沙利奇我还吃男灰灰右，请把屑灰灰日开花谢谢。


End file.
